


A tsundere obento Prince

by SemiPoly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cooking is involve, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Oneshort, Promptis - Freefrom, Prompto still being adorable af, bless Noctis lololol, tsundere!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPoly/pseuds/SemiPoly
Summary: “Thattttt’s it!!!” the prince confidently said to himself, “... I’ll make Prompto a bento box for lunch!”Five seconds later, reality slapped him in the face… HE. CAN’T. COOK.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of kudos to Ruka-senpai for being my beta. I wish I could make you a bento box too ;;W;;  
> ...and also, a sleepless night thanks to 2 mugs of coffee and a super hyper active hamster.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song Tamagotoji (Egg Drop Soup) by Yoeko Kurahashi. It's so adorable~

Even tho he himself was the prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum was pretty much a loner since his elementary days. He did not mingled much with others nor did he bother trying to. 

But then things changed when the young prince started his high school years. For the first time, someone greeted him with a bright smile and a pat on the back which really surprised Noctis since nobody ever dared to try and befriend him before.

And thus ever since that day, Prompto Argentum became his best friend.

 

Everyday they would hang out together with Prompto cracking out his jokes and goofiness that brought a smile to the prince’s face. And when there were stormy days, the blond would always be there to comfort Noctis and help him in anyway he could.

Needless to say, the young prince was very grateful and so he wanted to do something nice for his best friend. But what?

The idea finally hit him one day at the end of a weapon training lesson. As he was waving goodbye to Gladio, Noctis noticed that Iris was greeting her big brother at the gate then handed the big guy a bento box. “Thattttt’s it!!!” the prince confidently said to himself, “... I’ll make Prompto a bento box for lunch!”

Five seconds later, reality slapped him in the face….  **HE. CAN’T. COOK.**

 

That evening, after going through 10 different cook books and scrolling endlessly on his cellphone, Noctis took a deep breath and turned on the stove. The first three minutes past, sounds of knife cutting and egg cracking filled the kitchen. Five minutes later, sounds of broken bowls and explosion burst through the air. At six minutes mark, everything went silent.

The prince found himself standing in a complete mess, starring at the “brunt crumbs” that were supposed to be delicious egg rolls.

 

“This is a disaster, I can’t give this to-” Noctis’s train of thought as interrupted by the sudden familiar voice behind him.

 

“Oho! Noctis, you’re cooking? Oh Six, is it the end of the world already?” 

 

“Prompto?! W-what are you doing here?!” the raven head jumped in surprise as quickly turned around toward his friend, while making the best effort to hide the “marvelous” egg rolls he just made.

 

“Well… you didn’t exactly lock the door, buddy. And I came to return the text book you lent me the other day, remember?” Prompto said as he pulled out the book from his backpack and handed it to his friend then proceeded to peeked behind. “What’s that you’re making?”

 

“It’s… none of your business, Prompto!” Noctis blushed furiously as he shoved the blond out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh c’mon Noct, let me have a taste!” Prompto pouted as he tried to get through the prince’s defences. And so, as being a quick curious golden chocobo he was, Prompto managed to snatched a piece from the pan and bit into it.

 

Three second later, the blond was half choking and coughing. “It’s… well, …. It’s kinda edible...“ the golden chocobo boy gave a shaking thumb up as he stumbled to the fridge to find water to wash down the taste.

Oh how Noctis wished he could armiger himself to death right now.

 

The next day, the prince of Lucis found himself in the kitchen of his weapon trainer’s house along with Iris. At first, the young girl was pretty surprised when her big brother came home with the prince and then was asked to show how to make a bento box.

“S-sure, I’ll help you out, ...prince Noctis!” Iris happily replied but also trying so hard not to chuckled as the raven’s face before her was boiling red in embarrassment.

 

Thus for the whole morning, Gladio was banned from the kitchen area to save what was left of Noctis’s dignity. Never before was Iris’s patience and strong will tested to it’s limit as she did her best to hold in her laughter. 

As the day broke, the raven crawled out of the kitchen with a bento box in his hands. “I… I think I did it?” he whispered to himself.

After receiving lots of gratitudes from the prince and sending him off. Iris turned to her brother as he walked up next to her.

 

“So, how did it go?”

 

“Well… he did his best. I think it’s... edible?” Iris gave an uncertain smile. “But hey nii-san, you have a friend that can cook right? Was it… err… Ignis?”

 

“Hahaha. Yeah, I got you. I’ll call him.” Gladio shook his head and laughed.

 

Walking home, Noctis stared down at the bento box in his hands. Knowing Prompto was working part-time at a café on his way back to the apartment, the prince decided to stopped by. 

He was burning with fire inside him!  He was confident! He could do it!!! GO NOCTIS!!! But then out of nowhere, all those bravery were punched right out of him as the raven spotted his best friend stepping out from the café as his shift ended.

 

“Huh? Oh Noctis, what are you doing her-” Prompto was mid sentence when a bento box was sent flying right in his face at full speed.

 

Then as quick as lighting, ‘a certain somebody’ warped through the air, kicked the box as hard as they could, sending it off to space. In less than a second, as Prompto came to his sense again, all the blond could see was a tsundere Noctis bolting away.

 

Right as he got home, Noctis threw himself on the sofa, cursing out: “Shit! I almost had it. Why? Why the hell did I throw it?! You supposed to hand it to him, you stupid idiotic prince!!  ARGGGGGG!!! ”

 

“Those are some really fiery emotions right there, Highness. If only you would do the same for your studies or trainings.”

 

“... hey Ignis.” Noctis said, face still planted in the sofa.

 

“Gladio called me. Now can you please tell me why the sudden heated passion over making a bento box?”  Ignis calmly asked as he rosed up from the dining table, walked over next to the prince still lying dead in the sofa.

 

“It’s nothing.” the raven grumbled.

 

There were no replies, just intensive starring in silence.

 

“Fine…….. It’s for Prompto, alright? He’s been such a great friend so I figured I could try making something nice for him. AND I TRIED. TWICE.”

 

Ignis sighed then tapped on the prince’s shoulder: “You know you could always ask me to teach you, right? Now come on, Highness. I’ll show you.”

 

And so for the rest of the weekend, it’s Bento Box lesson 102 for Noctis. But this time, with his adviser’s help, things were looking much more promising.

  
  


**-Monday noon-**

 

Noctis made his way out of class for lunchtime when he saw best friend run straight towards him from the far side of the hallway. The sunshine boy greeted Noctis with a bright adorable smile as always.

 

“Hey buddy! Haven’t seen you since… Friday? I thought I saw you after leaving work but something hit me in the head so I kinda blurred out for awhile.” Prompto said as the two made their way up the stairs.

 

“Err… no, haha.” Noctis let out a nervous laughed, hoping the blond would just let the matter drop.

 

Lucky for the young prince, right then they reached the school’s terrace. After the two found a spot to sat down, Noctis hesitantly took out the bento box (that he woke up, literally, at 3AM to started working on) and handed it over to Prompto, face burning red like a tomato. “H..here, I made this for you.”

Prompto didn’t even register until a few seconds later… “Huh? Noct… you made it? For me?” and now his face was blushing up too. “Thank you so much, buddy!!”

  
  


Proceeding to opened the lid, Prompto’s eyes sparkled as in front of him were three cute chocobo made from egg rolls, Moogle shaped plum origini and small adorable octopus sausages. “Whoa~ They look amazing. You really made it just for me, Noct?”

 

“Y-yeah… I want to thank you for being my friend. I.. I never thought I’d ever enjoy having someone around to, you know, just hanging out and to chat with.” Noctis still blushing, looking aside. He was so afraid he would send the whole bento box flying again and this time perhaps Prompto along with it. 

 

Taking a bite out of one of the chocobo egg rolls, the blond immediately applauded, “It’s really delicious, Noctis. You certainly nailed it!”

 

The raven, now slowly turned to face his friend, smile proudly: “Heh… so I did-” He jolted at the sweet kiss on his cheek.

 

“... and this is my thank you for now. Next time, I’ll make you a bento box too, okay?”  Prompto chuckled as he looked at the prince trying so hard again to hide his face from embarrassment.

 

_ “Holy Six, he’s so tsundere!!” _


End file.
